


Christmas on Olympus

by Caleo_54w



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Ares mentioned, Zeus mentioned, whole Argo II Crew mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleo_54w/pseuds/Caleo_54w
Summary: Apollo has a little struggle with his gifts. But of course, he can deal with it because he is Apollo.





	Christmas on Olympus

"I beg your pardon? You want me to keep a diary? Why that?   
So that you can deal with yourself and possibly notice that you are doing something stupid. That was what the father said.  
Yes, dear diary, that's how the dialogue between me and my sister ran when she handed you over to me. What am I supposed to do with a diary?  
Only because this boy Octavian depicted me in a bad light, while these seven demigods there, yes you know what I mean. Those who went into battle with the ship against Gaia.  
What were their names again? Oh yes, that's right. That was Jason with his Argonauts. The Argonauts were: Admetos, Amphiaraos, Amphion, Ankaios, Argos (the builder of the ship), Herakles, Ideas, Idmon, Kalis, Kastor, Kepheus, Laertes, Lynkeus, Meleagros, Mopsos, Nestor, Oileus, Orpheus, Peleus, Philammon, Polydeukes (Pollux), Polyphemos, Telamon, Theseus, Tiphys, Tydeus, Zetes, Zetes.  
Ouch! What is this all about?  
Dear diary, just now my sister came in when I was writing these lines and hit me over the head because I mistook something. Allegedly. (I just want to make it clear that as a god I don't make any mistakes.)  
Ok, sister... It was Percy Jackson and the crew of Argo II who went into battle. Man, I fought heroically against Gaia back then. People will tell you about it and the nymphs will sing on Olympus.  
Today Zeus ordered us into the hall again and announced that we should think about our family ties again.  
What did he mean by that? No idea.  
To bring the family closer together again, father came up with a glorious idea.   
We twelve main Olympic gods should guard each other. Yes, dear diary, you have read correctly. We Olympians do a secret Santa because our father is suddenly so taken with this custom of the people.  
Then we sat there, wrote our names on a piece of parchment and threw the parchment pieces into a pot.  
I pulled Ares. A-R-E-S.  
What do you give to the god of warfare?  
Here you are, a war I have instigated. As you can see, the people down there are dying. Or look here: What a wonderful weapon. This lance is forged from heavenly bronze. Hold it.  
Actually not a bad idea.  
I have to ask Hephaistos.  
I'm sure he can't refuse me anything.  
Yes, I am brilliant. Already a clever little head, so as God.  
Nobody would have thought of that!  
Whereby, it is already somehow a little unimaginative. And I in particular, as the god of the arts, could make Ares much better gifts.  
Would he be happy about a poem was written by me personally?  
Or maybe rather a ballad, which I perform live before the whole Olympus for him? Of course, I would sing and praise all his virtues in it.  
But what would that be? It all becomes much more complicated than I would have thought.  
Your Apollo


End file.
